legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mantizoid vs. Tee-Vee vs. Buggoid vs. Scorm
Ogel is sitting at a desk in the stands, writing a letter. Letter: Dear Tee-Vee, You are abominable, brainless, crazy, dishonorable, evil, foolish, greedy, horrid, inoperable, etc. Love (not), Ogel. Ogel seals the letter and approaches Tee-Vee. Just as he is about to hand the letter over, the Priest of the Tee-Vee appears. Priest of the Tee-Vee: What's that you have there? Ogel: Oh, uh, just a love letter for Tee-Vee. Priest of the Tee-Vee: The awesome, brave, cool, delightful, etc. Tee-Vee must have all manner of communication cleared with me first. The Priest opens the letter and reads it. A few seconds later, he crumples the letter, incinerates it, and zaps Ogel with force lightning. Ogel: YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZ! End transmission! Tee-Vee: Access denied. Priest of the Tee-Vee: BLASPHEMY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE AFFECTIONATE, BELOVED, CARING, ETC. TEE-VEE! Ogel: YAZIZIZIZIZI- But he's- IZIZIZIZIZIZ- just- AZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZ- a television. Priest of the Tee-Vee: Sinner! Now go to the prison. Ogel willingly complies. Amset-Ra and Pythor enter. Amset-Ra: Man, that was some harsh punishment you gave Ogel. Priest of the Tee-Vee: It must be done. No one insults the amazing, beautiful, courageous, etc. Tee-Vee. Pythor: You sssssound jussssst like Sssssir Fangar, excccccept more annoying. Priest of the Tee-Vee: Me? Annoying? Hmph! I'm about as annoying as an orange on a TV show! Tee-Vee: Query? Amset-Ra: You don't make any sense. Priest of the Tee-Vee: Neither do you. Frenzy: (from the cafeteria) Our next ingredient is a generous portion of SIR PONDAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pythor: Nnnnnooooooooo! Pythor races for the cafeteria as fast as he can go, which isn't very fast at all. Grundal: Pharaoh's... Pyr'mid... Welcome to the place of fights... once you pass... by its security... You... can never... escape... Invizable: In other words, welcome to Invizable's ROXX ARENA! Amset-Ra: Oh, please! What changes names more, Sam Sinister, or this pyramid? First it's Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid, then it's Amset-Ra's Rubiks Cube of Doom, then it's Amset-Ra's Rubiks Pyramid, then it's- Invizable: Invizable's ROXX ARENA! Go ahead and announce the fighters, Grundal! Grundal: In the first Pyramid Corner, the voters voted in... A Mantizoid with energy blades. Jerry: And Jerry was his name-o! Grundal: In the second Pyramid Corner, the voters voted in... A walking television, and a Mantizoid with energy blades. Tee-Vee: All systems go. Command: Grovel. Priest of the Tee-Vee: Go Tee-Vee! Grundal: In the third Pyramid Corner, the voters voted in... An annoying bug named Terry, a walking television, and a Mantizoid with energy blades. Terry: Jerry, I don't wan't to fight you. Jerry: Me, neither. Let's be a team and fight Tee-Vee and Scorm! Terry: Yeah! Grundal: In the fourth Pyramid Corner, the voters voted in... A CHI-powered scorpion, an annoying bug named Terry, a walking television, and a Mantizoid with energy blades. Scorm: Beware the wrath of the Scorpion Stinger! Invizable: And here's- Grundal: In the fifth Pyramid Corner, the voters voted in... THE MARTIAN... ALIEN... QUEEEEEN! A CHI-powered scorpion, an annoying bug named- Invizable: Okay, that's enough. Alien Queen: I was NOT voted in today, and pronounce my real name. Invizable: Uh... Hyper Crutches? Alien Queen: Zap him, Priest. ZAP! Invizable: YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZ! Not cool, dude! Alien Queen: Thank you. I am not classified as "dude." Anyway, the awards. The Minifigure of the Week is... Skull Basher! Skull Basher: Must... defeat... Onua...Thanks... for... prize... Alien Queen: The User of the Week is Akamichi, for making a triumphant return! Sensei Akamichi: That's Sensei Akamichi, my queen. Grundal: We... three predictors of Amset-Ra's match... Ronin: Jerry rrrrrrrreally has a chance of winning this match! Morro: No way. Scorm will win... or else. Axel: No guys. Terry will win, because he made it to Round 3 last season! Morro: And then I crushed him. Ronin: And then Kai crrrrrrrushed you. Axel: I'm stil going with Terry. Morro: MORROOOOOOOOOOOOO... Axel: On second thought, Scorm will win. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORROM Morro: That's better. Priest of the Tee-Vee: Tee-Vee! Go Tee-Vee! Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Spotlights shine down on the fighters, but then they all turn to Tee-Vee. Invizable: Who rigged the spotlights?! Terabyte: Hey, don't look at me! Technically, I didn't do it! Amset-Ra: CORONA MK. IV ULTRA BLAST! Insert Corona sound effect here Amset-Ra: Much better. Grundal, start us off. Grundal: Start... the fight... and bring... your gear... Dinner bells are ringing... DING DING DING! Tee-Vee: Boot agent_chases_vacation_slide_show.exe. Terry and Jerry: Zzzzz... Scorm: What? He didn't even play it yet! Oh, well. Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK Tee-Vee: Creation = Scorpion Stinger. Initiate Morph! Jerry: Energy Blades! Invizable: As Tee-Vee was morphing into his Deep Freeze form, Jerry struck with his energy blades! Priest of the Tee-Vee: No! Zap! Jerry: YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZ! End transmission! click ... ... ... click Amset-Ra: And don't do that again! Jerry: Okay. Scorm: Beware! WHOOSH! BZZZZZZNNNN! Terry: I've... been... stung... Jerry: No! Terry! Invizable: Scorm shot Terry with his vehicle's stinger! He might be down! Grundal: No, he isn't, I don't think so, Falalalala, lalalala. Tee-Vee: Initiate Kung Fu! Jerry: What?! Chop! Jerry:'You missed! Take this! ''Whooshwhooshwooshwhoosh Bzzzzzt! '''Tee-Vee: BZZT BZZT BZZT! Invizable: Thanks to Jerry's energy blades, Tee-Vee is short-circuiting! Mary: Go Tee-Vee! An average green Buggoid named Gary stares at her. Mary: Um, I mean, Go Terry and Jerry! Terry: I'm back! Take this, Scorm! Pew pew pew! Scorm: That ain't did nothin'! Now have some of this! Pinch! Terry: Jerry! Help! Jerry: Take this, Scorm! Whoosh crack! Jerry: Hi, Larry! Larry: Hi, Jerry! Invizable: Jerry cracked an egg, which revealed a larva named Larry. Another rhyming name to go with the rest of them. Larry: Is my presence distracting you? Is it? Is it?! Scorm: BUZZ OFF! Pinch! Jerry: Nooooo! Terry: And now to finish you off, Tee-Vee! Tee-Vee: Status: Recovered. Initiate Morph. Invizable: Tee-Vee is changing back to his original form. Scorm: An' now I'll huff, an' I'll puff, an' I'll bash yer screen in! Big Bad Wolf: ... Tee-Vee: Boot pendulum.exe. Terry: Hey Queen! Can you help me? Alien Queen: Help a bug? Of course not! Also, I can't interfere. Terry: Oh. Tee-Vee: Error 404. File not found. Boot old_fashioned_tv_western.exe. Terry and Jerry: Must... watch... TV! Invizable: Tee-Vee is playing a TV western! I wonder which one it- oh. It's Emmet using a glider to escape from a Robo SWAT on a horse. Tee-Vee: Initiate Shock. ZAP! Terry and Jerry: YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZ! Scorm: Heheheh. Whoosh bzzznnnn! Scorm: WHAT?! I only made Tee-Vee hyper! Tee-Vee: Boot electric_shock_designed_specifically_to_deconstruct_giant_scorpions.exe Zap! Scorm: Hey? Where did my scorpion go? Tee-Vee: Boot the_awesome_move_Jek_14_used_on_the_Emperor_during_The_Yoda_Chronicles.exe. VOOOOOORRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! Terry: Noooooooooo! Scorm: I hope this doesn't happen to us agaaaaaaiiiiiinnnn! Jerry: There goes my winning streeeeeeeaaaaaaakkk! Grundal: Tee-Vee is the epic winner, falalalala, lalalala! Invizable: Using a powerful Force move, Tee-Vee threw all three of his opponents out of the ring! This is Invizable, signing of from Invizable's ROXX ARENA! Amset-Ra is walking down the hall when he comes across Darth Sidious. Amset-Ra: Have you seen the Priest of the Tee-Vee? Darth Sidious: He, uh, he went into Davy Jones', I mean, Tee-Vee's locker room. He said he didn't want to be disturbed. Amset-Ra: Thanks. Darth Sidious walks away. Amset-Ra: I sense a plot twist comimg soon. End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Mantizoid vs. Tee-Vee vs. Buggoid vs. Scorm? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles